I'm Sorry
by Dramatic Fangirl
Summary: Shuichi comes home to a horrible surprise. Will our favorite couple pull through this obstacle or will Shuichi take the easy way out of his problems?


Anime: Gravitation

Pairing: Eiri Yuki/Shuichi Shindou

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or any of its characters but one can dream. All rights go to the great Maki Murakami.

(A/N: Please for give but Yuki is a little OOC) Now let the story begin…

The day started as any other. Shuichi was at NG Studios recording "Spicy Marmalade" and "In the Moonlight" for his CD. He was very energetic as usual. But his hyperactive attitude was stronger than normal. At the end of the day he and Hiro went to get a bite to eat.

"So what are you so happy about today? Your energy was off the chart. Did something good happen between you and Mr. Yuki?" Hiro asked

"No I am just in a really good mood today that's all. But maybe something great will happen between me and Yuki" Shuichi said with hearts in his eyes," Oh yeah I have to get home! I told Yuki that I would be late coming home today but K let us go early. Yay I get to surprise Yuki, well bye Hiro I'll see you tomorrow." Shuichi said running out of the restaurant. Hiro just sat there waving good-bye to his friend. But when Shuichi came home his world fell apart.  
"Yukiii, I'm hooome!" Shuichi yelled from the doorway. He heard no reply. He walked to the living room, but no Yuki. Shuichi walked into the bedroom to see if Yuki had gone to bed early, but he was no where to be found.  
"Oh wait, he must be in his study."  
So Shuichi quietly walked over to Yuki's study.  
"Hey Yuki, I'm coming it," Shuichi said, but the sight he next saw broke him to pieces. There, he saw Yuki in mid-thrust, on top of the bitch Ayaka.  
"Shu...Shuichi," Yuki said, surprised.  
"Mr. Shindou," Ayaka stuttered.  
Shuichi backed out of the room slowly shaking his head from side to side.   
"How... how could you?" Shuichi whispered, "If you didn't want me, you could have just dumped me. You didn't need to go this far to get rid of me." Shuichi began to have an emotional break down.  
Shuichi walked out of the room and ran to the bedroom, packing some of his clothes.  
"Wait a minute, brat," Yuki said will throwing on a pair of pants, but by the time Yuki got out of his study, Shuichi had already ran out of the house. Yuki dropped to his knees, no emotion on his face.  
"Eiri... Eiri, I am so sorry," Ayaka said, hugging him.  
"Get off of me, you whore. Get off and get out," Eiri said.  
When Ayaka left, Eiri started to cry.  
"Shuichi, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Eiri stood up and walked out to the window, "Shu, where are you now?"  
Eiri put on his shirt, grabbed his keys and went to his car.  
"Shuichi, I'll find you and make you mine once more," he whispered to himself.  
** Meanwhile with Shuichi:**  
Shuichi POV:  
Yuki how could you? You said to me over and over that I'm your lover, but then you go out and fuck Ayaka?! How could you Yuki? I loved you, I trusted you, how could you...?  
Normal POV  
Shuichi ran, he ran as hast as he could. He was running away from the house, away from Eiri, and away from his fear; his fear of Eiri leaving him for good. After a half an hour of running, Shuichi found himself at a bridge. He walked up to the side of the bridge. It then started pouring rain.   
'Maybe if I disappear, Yuki would be happier. He could go back to his bachelor ways,' thought Shuichi. So he stepped on to the railing, then he heard a faint sound of his name through the rain and then everything went black.  
** Back to Yuki:**  
Yuki drove all over Tokyo looking for Shuichi. He went to Shuichi's house, but Shu's sister said she hadn't heard from or seen Shuichi since the other day. Then Yuki went to NG Studios. He walked into Bad Luck's recording room only to find everyone there other than his lover. Tohma was talking about a collaboration tour with Bad Luck.  
"Oh hello Eiri. Is Shindou with you by any chance?" asked Tohma.  
"Actually, I was hoping he was here," said Yuki.  
"Gosh Yuki, what did you do this time?" asked Hiro, his had a hint of annoyance.  
"That's none of your business," Yuki said calmly, "The only thing that matters now, is finding that brat before he does something stupid."  
"Then what are waiting for?! We have to find Shu-chan!" said Ryuichi, waving his arms in the air panicking.  
"Okay, we are going to have to break up into groups. Ryuichi you'll be with Noriko, Fujisaki, Hiro, and K. I'll be with Eiri, Mika, Tatsuha, and Mr. Sakano." Tomha said  
"Alright, Team Ryu, let's go! We will find you Shu-chan!" Ryuichi said running out of the room, his team following closely behind.  
"Alright, but before we start our search, Eiri, what did you really do?" Tohma asked.  
"I... well... I ran into Ayaka." confessed Yuki.  
"Oh God," said Mika.  
"Well, we went to a bar and got a little drunk and well... we had sex. Then Shuichi came in and well... yeah," Yuki confessed.  
Suddenly, a loud slap was heard, Yuki fell to the ground and had a shocked look on his face.  
"How could you, Big Brother? Shuichi loves you more than anything. How could you betray him like that?" Tatsuha said, almost in tears.  
"Yes, Eiri you were definitely in the wrong," Tohma said with a death glare. Over the years Tohma had learned to love Shuichi, just like his little brother, same for his wife.  
"I swear, Eiri, if anything happens to him, I'll hurt you and that bitch," Mika warned him.  
"Well, with that let's begin our search," Tohma said.  
So they left NG Studio to look for their missing pink-haired friend. Both teams had been searching for about an hour, but still no Shuichi. Tohma's team was looking in the park when his cell started to ring; it was Ryuichi.  
"Shu... Shuichi... he... he... wahhh!"  
"Pull yourself together, Ryuichi! What happened to Shuichi?"  
"He tried to jump off the bridge, but me and Hiro caught him just in time. He's at the hospital now. He hit his head pretty hard on the way down."  
"Alright, we'll be there shortly," Tohma said.  
"What's wrong? Is Shuichi alright?" Yuki said panicked.  
"I think he will be fine, but I'm not sure," Tohma said.  
"Then why are we standing around? Let's go!" Yuki said, running to his car. Yuki started his car and was on his way to the hospital. The only thing that was on his mind was Shuichi. He heard Tohma's conversation with Ryuichi. Why Shu? Why would you try to kill yourself? I understand what I did was unforgivable, but you can't leave me. I need you, Shu-chan. Ten minutes later, Team Tohma had reached the hospital.  
"Ryuichi, is he okay?" Yuki asked.  
"He'll be fine," answered Hiro, "But I don't think you should be here. For whatever reason why Shuichi tried to kill himself, I know you're the cause. So please tell me what happened _this_ time."  
Eiri sighed and began to tell what had occurred between him and Ayaka. Once he was finished, everyone, other than team Tohma, was shocked.  
"I knew it. He's a man-whore." K muttered to himself.  
"That would drive Shu to edge, but Ayaka of all people though," Hiro said, a little upset. Suddenly, a doctor came up to the group.  
"Mr. Shindou is awake now, so if you would like to see him, you may. He suffers from a very mild head concussion, so be gentle with him," the doctor said while leading them to Shuichi's room.  
When they entered his room, Shuichi was sitting up, staring into space with an upset look on his face.  
"Shu-chaan, you're okay!" Ryuichi yelled when he ran into the room.  
"Everyone, why are you all here?" asked Shuichi.  
"We were worried about you, Shuichi. That's why we're here!" Hiro said, hugging Shuichi.  
"Thank you everyone," Shuichi said, about to cry.  
After twenty minutes of talking and scolding Shuichi, they all left, all but one.  
"Yuki! You scared me! But why are you here anyway?" Shuichi's voice had a tiny hint of malice.  
"Shuichi, I'm so sorry," Yuki said.  
"... Um... Yuki, are you feeling okay?" Shuichi asked worriedly.  
"I'm fine, but what I did was unforgivable," Yuki said.  
"You're damn right," huffed Shuichi.  
"But, I know this is selfish, but I want your forgiveness because no matter how I may act towards you, I still love you, Shu," Yuki confessed.  
"Really?" Shuichi couldn't believe his ears. Eiri Yuki loved him, Shuichi Shindou.  
"Yes, so get better soon so when you get home I can prove to you just how much I love you," Yuki whispered in Shuichi's ear.  
"Oh Yuki... I love you so much!" said Shuichi. He began to yawn. Soon our little uke was asleep.  
"I know," Eiri said as he pulled the covers over Shuichi's body. He then left the room to leave Shuichi to his dreams.

Epilogue:

Shuichi left the hospital the next day back to his old, happy-go-lucky self. Yuki picked him up and they went straight home.  
"Yuki, thank you," Shuichi said when he walked through the door.  
"Why are you saying thank you?" Yuki asked.  
"Because you said you loved me, so I thank you for your love," Shuichi answered.  
"Well, in that case, thank you as well," Yuki said, then kissed Shuichi.  
Shuichi let go of all his passion in that kiss.  
"Yuki... I need you," Shuichi said as he gasped for air.  
"In that case, let's take this to the bedroom," Yuki whispered lustfully.  
Yuki then picked Shuichi up and carried him to their bedroom, where they made love for the rest of the night.

THE END!

This story is dedicated to my best friend, who is very encouraging. Thanks so much Pengin-san!

One more thing, this is my first story so please read and review and tell me what you think. Thanks!


End file.
